A New
by Charolette Ink
Summary: I just wanted to leave Johto, the fame, and him. Now, it's all coming back. Maybe it's for the better.
1. Chapter 1

I sat down on my bed. It was another depressing day for me. Johto was no longer a challenge. Neither was Kanto, same for Sinnoh and Hoenn for that matter.

I had defeated all of the gym leaders numerous times. I took on the Elite Four and both Lance and Red week after week. I'm sure they were kinda pissed about me challenging them all the time, but so was I.

Ever since I defeated Red the first time, Pokémon battles were too easy. The champions, or technically former champions, were easy as well. I had trained my team to perfection.

No one even tried to challenge me.

No one, except one.

Silver

It still hurt to say or even think his name after the way he dumped me. I was heart broken. I still am, just not as much. I didn't even know why he dumped me. It was so sudden. We've been going out for a few years; I was in love with him. I thought the same went for him, but I obviously was wrong.

My broken heart wasn't the only reason I've been depressed. Ever since I became Champion of Johto, the press has been swarming me. It grew worse and worse as I beat more champions and gym leaders.

I attempted to go to Hoenn and Sinnoh to escape the celebrity life. Only a few people would recognize me, but that also changed when I beat the champions, May of Hoenn and Dawn of Sinnoh, there.

They were barely a challenge, even though I did have an almost completely new team for each region. Each team with Pokémon found on that region.

I thought of what to do next with my life.

"BRRRIIINGGGG!" my pokegear rang.

It was Ethan. "Hey Ethan, what's new?" I asked.

Ethan and I have been best friends since the day we met in kindergarten. He was always there for weather it be homework, the press, or other people…

"Not much Lyra, just bored." He answered.

"Oh," I answered emotionlessly. I was hoping her had some news. A challenger would be nice or something new. He was one of the only people who didn't treat me like a celebrity.

"Hahaha, gotcha!" he called.

"Huh?" I was confused. What could Ethan possibly have to say? Has he actually found me a challenge? I've asked him to find a trainer worthy of my skills ever since Silver.

He was always unsuccessful, so he didn't even bring any trainers he found to battle me. They all wanted the press to come so they could say they are "famous".

"Lyra, I found a new challenge for you!" Ethan said over excitedly.

"Really? Who?"

"Not who, where."

"What?" I was once again hopelessly confused. Where could I possibly go without someone recognizing me? Even Unova knew who I was and they would swarm me like Combees to honey.

"Bianca and I have a plan on how you can go to Unova and not be recognized." He said in a smile. (I suppose)

"What?" what could he possibly mean?

"Get on your laptop with the web cam and join me Bianca and Cheren!" Ethan sounded excited. "Ok! See ya!" I turned of my pokegear.

I was excited. I could finally go to Unova and not be recognized! The only problem was that I had no idea on how no one would recognize me.

I went over to my desk and turned on my video camera. Ethan, Bianca, and Cheren appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys!" I opened.

"Hiya, Lyra!" Bianca greeted joyfully.

"What's new, champ?" Cheren said.

"Not much other than being stupid champion." I answered Cheren miserably. I absolutely hate being champion. I know it's every trainers dream to be the strongest trainer, but you get no joy once you beat the rest and the best.

"And this is where the rest of us come in!" Bianca half shouts.

"Late last night, Bianca and I were talking about never being able to see each other." Ethan began. He and Bianca have been going out since the day I attempted to go to Unova. It was love at first sight. They were a perfect couple.

"After a while we were talking about what if you and I came to Unova. Of course we knew everyone would know you. Bianca has a solution though."

"You see Lyra, if you had a disguise no one would recognize you. Of course you would also change your name. How do you like Touko? You spell it T-O-U-K-O. I like the name it's cute!" Bianca chattered.

_Touko_, that sounds nice. "Yeah Bianca, that'll be perfect! You're gonna make me an outfit right? And where will I stay? What about my hair?" That was gonna be a problem. I've tried disguises time after time, but press or fans would recognize me just by my hair."

Don't people have a life? I thought.

"Lyra, have you had a good look at your hair lately? It's gotten a lot longer than last time you were in Unova. Use some dye and ta-da! You'll now be Touko!" Cheren said.

I looked at my hair. It has gotten a lot longer. I guess I never noticed. The once elbow length hair now reach all the way down to my lower back.

"Yeah, that'll work. What color do you think I should make it? Darker or lighter?" I ask.

"Darker would look nice. Plus it will be easier because it's easier to make hair darker than lighter." Bianca, Queen of Style and Fashion, suggested.

I nodded my head. Of course Bianca is right, she always is in fashion. "I'll send the entire outfit over tomorrow! You'll be staying with your cousin Touya and your aunt. E-mail me and Cheren when your ready to go and we'll be over the next day." Bianca, apparently Master of Plans, chattered.

I smiled. This was the greatest idea Bianca has ever had! Then again, she did have Ethan's help, and he always came up with great plans.

"See you later, Lyra!" Ethan farewelled.

"Bye-Bye, Lyra!" Bianca left as well.

The sections of screen where they were disappeared, and now it was only me and Cheren.

"Lyra, you should bring one of your stronger Pokémon with you, just in case. Some pretty messed up things are beginning to go on here. Just keep in your backpack or something." Cheren said.

"Why would I put it in my backpack? Remember these?" I said, running my fingers through my neck lace decorated in fiery red beads. I made it for my Charizard, who I was recently training.

I hand made special, one of a kind necklaces for each of my starter, or important, Pokémon. They're made so I can hook and un-hook the star Pokémon from my neck.

"Oh yeah, those. So, you gonna bring Charizard?" Cheren questioned.

"Don't think so, I was just training him."

"Torterra? I know how much you loved raising that one."

"Nope."

"Sceptile, it's go to be her. I mean, you always love that leaf blade."

"And no again."

"Oh, I see. You're going to use your favorite, the original starter, the one rumored to be stronger than the mighty Arceus, Meganium!"

"And you're still wrong."

"WHAT?"

I could tell how freaked Cheren was. He always expects me to use my strongest all the time. I only save the _legends_ for a final resort. They're machines, but there is one Pokémon I have neglected near the beginning of my journey. It began with low training, then the PC box.

I took her out after I became Champion of Johto. We trained throughout Kanto and its gyms. Then she defeated Red's Venasaur, Blastoise, and Charizard. It was then that I made her a necklace.

A sky blue on with a few pure white feathers that circled around it.

"Who are you taking with you then?" Cheren asked, bringing me back to the present.

"I'm not telling." I smirked.

"Come on Lyra!" Cheren whined.

"Nope, my mouth is locked shut and the key is no where to be found."

"Just one hint! Please!"

I contemplated on this for a second. I guess one hint wouldn't hurt.

"Okay, your hint is: _se yon kalite vole_" I never said my hint would be English.

"I can't speak that language! I'm just learning that and you know that!" Cheren continued to rant.

"Then I have a challenge for you Cheren. You start your own journey and challenge me. Get me into a corner so I will have to use my secret Pokemon!"

"You're on!"

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys like this! The story will basically follow the story in the Black and White games, but Lyra is the main chatacter(even if she is called Touko). Also, Lyra's hint to Cheren is in another language if you missed that. Just go on Google Translate and try to figure it out! Read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unless you count the games.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, I was going to go somewhere and be recognized. Somewhere where I wouldn't need to hear, "OMG! It's champion Lyra!" or something along the lines of that.

"Lyra, come down and eat!" Oh crap, I forgot about my mom. I've lived in this house for my entire life. I couldn't exit the house without someone shouting my name. Thank Arceus no one ever came to New Bark Town, even if Champion Lyra lived there. I don't think she'd mind if I leaved. I am 18; I have a right to leave.

I hope she understands.

Dinner was the same as always on Friday, pepperoni pizza with a side of BBQ wings. It was my favorite. After dinner, I decided it was time to confront my mother with this whole Unova thing.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" I asked. "Of course you can sweetie." She answers. "I was wondering if I could go to Unova. I was talking about it with Ethan, Bianca, and Cheren about how I could leave without being recognized."

Mom looked uncomfortable. "Where would you stay? I know you've been all over Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn and you've been fine. Are you sure no one will know it's you?" Typical mom. She always worries about me, but don't most moms?

"It'll be okay. As you said, I've been fine on all of my journeys. Plus, I don't think anyone will recognize me. I'm going to dye my hair a dark brown and Bianca is going to make my outfit. I think she sent it yesterday." I explained.

Mom cocked an eyebrow at me. "You already agreed to this without me knowing?" her tone was disapproving. She was half right, though. I did tell Bianca to send over the outfit, and I even challenged Cheren to a contest!

"No, I didn't agree. I said the plan would be great and Bianca said that she would send the outfit over the next day." I was telling the truth, I never said yes directly.

"Okay, I believe you." This sounded like the okay, but I knew just by her tone that she had something more to say. "Thanks, mom!" I had to say that even though I knew there was more. "I didn't say yes yet, Lyra." She told me. "I just want to know what your cover will be. I don't want you just to leave to a new region to leave." "Mom, why would I just leave the region for no apparent reason? I love Johto. Every time I leave for a region it's to challenge someone." Now I was confused. What was she thinking?

"Lyra, I don't want to leave just because of what happened before Sinnoh. I didn't see you for months after you became champion and even then, I was the one who came to you!" "This isn't about Silver!" I shouted.

I didn't mean to shout at my mom. But it was true. The main reason I left for Sinnoh was because I wanted to get away from what happened between Silver and me. I just rented out an apartment and stayed there for months doing absolutely nothing. I barely left the building and not because of the fame, I was still heartbroken. I never told anyone where I was or why I didn't come back. I never told my mom why I didn't come back, at first. She only found out where I was because of Ethan when I finally told him.

Even when I came back home, I left for Hoenn. It was better that time. Once I became champion. I told everyone why I wasn't going to come back for a while. I needed time away from the region. It helped at first, but I haven't been whole, in a sense, since the break up.

His words still haunt me. It was the harsh tone he never used and the worst way to break up. "Get lost Lyra! I don't want you anymore!" It was muffled over the phone, but each and every word stung.

"I'm sorry, Lyra. I don't want it to be like before." My mom was getting upset. "It's ok mom. I'm going to pretend to be the sister of my cousin Touya. I called him early and he said it was fine with him and Aunt Caroline as long as it was fine with you." I explained the final details of the plan.

She looked at me with care. "Then I guess you can go to Unova."

"WWHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I was thrilled. I called up Ethan, Bianca, Cheren, and Touya a half-hour later so we could work out the final details. Ethan was also coming with us, but he didn't need a disguise, of course.

"See you soon, Lyra!" Bianca called before she signed off.

"Can't wait to get a challenge undercover champ!" Cheren was obviously pumped. He signed off next.

"Next week at 4 pm, right?" Touya asked to double check. "Yep that's right." I confirmed. "See you later Lyra." Touya was second to last to sign off.

"Can you believe this, Lyra? This is going to be great!" Ethan was nearly as happy as I was to go to Unova.

"I know! This is going to be great!" My voice was more excited than his by miles. I haven't been this excited for over a year now.

"This will be great! Bianca and I are going to travel with each other, at least for a while. I'm going to help her get started on her own adventure." Ethan said.

"Bianca's gonna start her own adventure?" I asked shocked. I never knew Bianca wanted to go out and see the world. Her and Cheren both. I guess they needed motivation. Bianca wanted to spend time with Ethan and Cheren wanted to find out who my mystery pokemon is.

"Yeah, she also said something about Cheren starting one too. Who knew those two wanted to go on an adventure all this time? I would've gone to Unova sooner to help Bianca at least."

"I don't even think Cheren will need any help. He already knows so much about pokemon and battling. I know he'll be a great trainer." _And a great rival,_ I added to myself.

"Probably, oh shoot! I've got to go, Lyra. See you later!"

"Bye Ethan!"

The two of us logged off. Wow, it's already midnight! I guess I'll have to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The following Wednesday I got my package from Unova Express. <em>Yes! My outfit is here!<em> I cheered in my head.

The outfit fit me perfectly! I decided that to try out my new hair style. Carefully, I took off my custom made outfit and set it down on my bed. Quickly, I whipped my robe around myself and fastened the ribbon to secure it.

I entered my bathroom and pulled the chocolate-caramel hair dye Bianca sent. I applied the dye with ease. Once it dried, I marveled at my new style in the mirror. Something was missing.

I grabbed the pink and white Bianca sent and put it on. Still, the look was missing something. Then, it dawned on me. I opened up my medicine/beauty cabinet and got a hair tie. Swiftly, I pulled my hair back into a nice, high pony-tail and then put my cap on top of it. I allowed my pony-tail to hang out of the space in the cap. Perfect!

* * *

><p>"Lyra! Are you ready yet?" an impatient Cheren called. "One second!" I shout back as I rummaged through my room searching for my secret pokemon's necklace. Where did I put it?<p>

"Lyra, come on! You should of gotten ready last night!" Ethan yelled. "More like last week." I heard Cheren say. "I can hear you! You're only down stairs!" I scream. Where's the necklace? Oh yeah! It's under my pillow!

Quickly, I grabbed the featherd, sky blue necklace and attached the pokeball on the hooks. "I'm coming!"

I dashed down the stairs. "Ready?" Ethan asked. I nodded my head. "Let's get going!" We all began to exit. "Bye mom, I promise to call." I say. "Lyra, you're grown-up now. You don't need to call. I trust you." She told me, tears began to cloud up her eyes. "Don't cry mom." I say as tears come to my eyes. "I'll call at least once a month, just so you know I'm okay." She nodded her head. "Now don't do anything crazy. I don't want to come home with any major surprises." "Mom!" We laugh together for our last time.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys liked this. I'm going to try to update on Fridays and Mondays. Also, in the later chapter I might change this to a Romance/Drama. Tell me if you agree! Peace out girl scouts! =)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Touko! We're here! We're in Unova!" A male voice called. I couldn't make out who it was; I fell asleep on the fly over to Unova.

Touya brought a few Unfezant with him so Cheren and I had a ride. Ethan and Bianca were flying together on Ethan's Noctowl. I purposely didn't use my pokemon because someone would somehow recognize me by the pokemon. Luckily, the one Unfezant kept flying as I fell asleep.

"Touko, wake up!" It was Ethan who yelled both times. I jolted up and fell on the ground below. Good thing we landed before Ethan woke me.

"Sleep well?" Cheren asked. I glared at him. I was still tired from the flight. I always found it surprising how flying can take a lot of energy out of you. Plus, the distance was horrible! I could have gotten away from a crowd of screaming fans on bikes faster!

Before another joke or smart remark could be made, I got up slowly. "Welcome to your home here in Unova!" Touya announced. "We're going to be a while, so the rest of you can go home and relax."

Ethan and Bianca left for Bianca's house and Cheren left for his. Touya and I entered Aunt Caroline's house. "Ly- I mean Touko, welcome home!" Aunt Caroline greeted. "It's been so long, how have you been?" I laughed. "Honestly Aun- I mean mom, you should know. Champion Lyra has been on the TV a lot. I think it said she's in hiding and doing absolutely nothing. With the exception of sneaking of to Mt. Silver to train and battle with former Champion Red." I explain as if I was no longer am Champion Lyra.

Part of that is true now. I will try to not answer to my name, even if one of my friends slips their tongue. I will also try to answer to "Touko" and call Aunt Caroline "mom".

"Oh, I know all about that. It's a shame really. A great trainer like her should be able to go out of her house without being mauled by the paparazzi." She looked at me with caring eyes. "Well, I know that she can go out of her house. But she can't even take one step out of her town without being found." I say as we share a laugh.

"Okay, that's enough of that. Touya, why don't you show your _sister_ to her room." Aunt Caroline said.

Touya led me up the stairs. I continued to follow him down the hallway and then to my new room. I wouldn't really need a room since I was going out of the house for my next adventure.

"Here's your room Touko." Touya opened the door to my room. It was awesome! I had a large HD TV with a Wii. My bed was in the back left corner from where I was standing. I even had a few cabinets, a table with a box on it, and a computer! Aunt Caroline, you shouldn't have!

My curiosity was still locked on the bright green box with the red bow. What was in it?

"Touya, what's in the box?" I ask. "That," he said poiting at the box. "Has three starter pokemon in it. One is for you, one is for Bianca, and one is for Cheren." He explained.

I looked back at the box. I haven't even thought about which pokemon I was going to take. Then again, I am not very familiar of the pokemon in Unova. But I did know that there was a grass-type, a water-type, and a fire-type. I just wasn't sure which one I wanted!

I usually took a grass-type, with the exception of Charizard. I couldn't wait for Bianca and Cheren to at least look at the pokemon. I took out my pokegear to call them, but Touya stopped me.

"You'll want to use this in Unova." He said giving me a watch with a video chat screen. "It's called an Xtransceiver. It's like video chat, but it's more convenient. I put Bianca's, Cheren's, my mom's, and my number in it already and they have your number." I smiled. "Thanks, Touya. How many people can chat at once?" "Four." He answered.

I called up Bianca and Cheren. They were going to be over as soon as they could and then we would head over to Professor Juniper's lab. Within about ten minutes, Ethan, Bianca, and Cheren were at in my temporary room.

"Okay, since the pokemon came to Touko's house she can pick first." Bianca said cheerily. I peered into the box. Each pokeball had a card under it that said what the pokemon was and a picture of the pokemon.

I looked at each picture, the name, and the type. They all looked great, but I knew who I was going to pick.

"Okay, I'll take Snivy!" I cheered. Bianca came up to the box next. "I want Oshawott!" she cheered. "Hey, why do you get to chose next? Oh, who am I kidding? I wanted Tepig form the start anyway." Cheren said.

Ethan looked over to Touya. "Touya, did you start a journey when you were ten?" Touya nodded his head. "I did. I beat the Elite Four and got to battle Champion Alder. Sadly, I lost against him. He was very impressed with me though. He said the bond between my pokemon and I was one of the strongest he's ever seen and that my drive of why I train is one of the best."

I smiled at that. I always knew that Touya was an amazing trainer, but I don't know why he is one. To be a trainer is much more than just getting stronger for the next battle or the bond between people and pokemon. It's much deeper than that.

"Hey guys, I think we should go over to Professor Juniper's now." I say.

Ethan and Touya wait outside the lab as Bianca, Cheren, and I entered the lab. After getting a new pokedex and some pokeballs, we headed out to Route 1.

"And that is how you catch a pokemon." Professor Juniper finished her demonstration. "I hope you all of catch many pokemon and build a strong team. Good luck!" she said and then headed back to her lab.

"So, this is how it starts." Cheren said. "We're on our own from now on out." "Cheren, don't talk like that! We still have each other, even if we won't be there with each other physically all the time." Bianca said.

"I'll meet you guys in the next town. Ethan and I are going to meet up and travel together for a while. We might even have dinner tonight!" Bianca squeaked and ran off for Accumula Town.

"So, how does it feel? Starting a journey again. Does it feel the same every time or is it always different?" Cheren asked. I shrugged. "It's kind of both. On my first journey, I was ready to see the world. I wanted to take it all in and give it my all. I wasn't sure why I was traveling at first, but I found that out soon enough." I explained. It was true. Each journey I took always had that joy of being somewhere new and yet, a mix of new feelings arose with each new journey. Even when I was trying to get over Silver. I was very joyful at the new sights. But with each battle from my new rival, it reminded me of Silver. He was why I was so strong and he is the one who helped me find my drive.

I miss him so much. My eyes began to water a little. _Don't cry here, just wait._ I told myself.

"What do you mean by '_I don't know why I was traveling at first_'?" Cheren asked. I smiled at him. "You'll find out soon enough, I'm sure of that." He smiled back at me. "I suppose you're right. Let's battle soon! See you, Touko!" Before I could say something else, Cheren ran off in the same direction as Bianca who was long gone by now.

I was by myself now. The tears came back to my eyes. I began to walk to the next town. It was the first steps of my first journey, yet it was the first steps of forgetting someone I wanted with me so bad.

* * *

><p>AN: Finally! I finished this chapter! I t might not have been long you guys, but I had some serious writer's block. At least I'm finished now. Anyway, we are now officially starting Touko's adventure. The story is technically in Lyra POV, but she's undercover. So tell me what you think and if I need to change the rating and or Romance/Adventure to Romance/Drama. Peace! =)

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon, this story would never exist.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, this is a Unova Pokémon Center." I stood at the entranced amazed on how different the Pokémon Center in Unova was completely different from every one I have ever seen. The store was in the same building and it was only one level like in Johto.

"Yeah, this is how it looks here. Not that I would really know considering I've never been in one." Cheren said. Bianca was already off with Ethan to the next town. It was unlike her to be in a rush, but I guess the made dinner plans or something.

"So, how different are Unova centers from the other regions?" Cheren asked. "They're not that different. Most are made up of 3 floors, the ground level, level 2 and the basement. The only real difference is that the shop is in the same building. I'm going to miss the blue buildings I am use to seeing." I sigh. Those weren't the only things I would miss that began in Johto.

No, I'm not going to think of him. Not now, not ever again. Then again, that is a little extreme.

"Come on, let's heal our Pokémon!" Cheren suggests. He was right. Even though I just received my Snivy, I have already begun to train it. At this moment, it could practically feel its pokeball moving with the faint wind. Snivy's breath would be slow and steady as it tried to fully recover in its bed.

Cheren and I approached Nurse Joy. She was the same nurse I've seen from region to region, but the healing device behind her was very unique. Instead of the rectangular device with six pokeballs that sleep in its indents, it was a hexagon flat like a table.

Cheren and I gave Nurse Joy our Pokémon and she placed them on the table. They didn't move on bit as the aurora seemed to encase the balls. "Here you go!" Nurse Joy said cheerfully. "Your pokemon have been restored to full health." "Thank you Nurse Joy!" Cheren and I said.

"I guess a pulsating ray is all it takes to heal Pokémon in Unova." I tell Cheren as we walk out of the Pokémon Center. He shrugs. "I guess this journey may be more unusual than your other adventures. Hey, what's that over there?" Cheren points to a crowd of people around the city square.

We joined the back of the crowed. Cheren butted in front of me, leaving the second row of people to me.

The green-haired authority-looking figure stepped forward and began to speak. "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma."

So, this is the evil team in Unova that's trying to steal the world's Pokémon. There's always one of those in every region.

"Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

Pokémon… liberation? This is new. Maybe they're the good guys trying to free the Pokémon from their opposing team. Maybe like fire and ice, or batting legends.

The crowd stirred confused. "Huh?" "What?" various people buzzing like a group of cockroaches.

Ghetsis began to speak again. "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other."

"However… Is that really the truth?" I guess these guys aren't the good guys. Just by the vile in Ghetsis' voice and the ice entwined in his voice, he wants trainers to betray their Pokémon in someway.

"Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans… only assume this is the truth? Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers. They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work. Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth to what I am saying?"

"Of course there's no truth!" I hiss down Cheren's neck. "If Pokémon didn't want to be our partners, they would have rebelled or abandon us a long time ago!" I wanted to scream that to the crowd. But who would listen to some random Trainer who started her journey today? Plus, I didn't want to blow cover with a very Lyra-ish move like that.

The audience buzzes once more.

"Yikes!"

"I don't know…"

"No way."

The silence draped over the crowd in a thick fog. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different that humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living being from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"What could it be?"

"Liberation?"

The crowd buzzed some more. Could they actually be considering this ludicrous idea that Pokémon and humans should be separate? Our responsibility toward Pokémon is to connect with them and help them when they are in need. Sure, many Trainers out there need to learn about how to treat Pokémon correctly, but this is insanity severed on a hot platter!

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon… and correct the way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." Ghetsis finished his persuasion to the dark side. What kind of idiot would believe this?

The member of Team Plasma began to pack up their area and they marched off to the next town. The listeners in the crowd agreed to my thoughts, that Team Plasma was crazy and that liberation would be idiotic.

Once the crowd scurried quickly away, a young man approached me. "Your Pokémon…" he spoke smoothly. "Just now, it was saying…"

"Slow down. You talk too fast." An impatient Cheren said. The green-haired young man was most likely making him impatient with his constant pauses. "And what's this about Pokémon… talking? That's an odd thing to say."

"Yes, they're talking." He began again. I locked on the words that danced out of his mouth. He was amazing with his looks. I was drawn to him, but why?

"Oh. Then, you two can't hear it, either…" I snapped out of my trance slightly. What does he mean? "How sad. My name is N."

Again, what is this guy talking about? And why do I understand it so well? I understand how Pokémon talk. They make sounds, but actual speech? That part I don't get. Does he mean that he can understand Pokémon flawlessly? I can understand that he could understand a Pokémon's feelings, I can too. Still, I'm lost in the maze that the created.

"My name is Cheren and this is Touko." Cheren raced through. How impatient is this boy? "We were asked to complete the Pokedex, and we just left on our journey. My main goal is to become Champion, though"

So, Cheren wants to be Champion of Unova? I can't blame him. Even with all of the fame that came with being Champion of a single region, I am kinda longing to be the Champion here. In each region I've ever been in, I've always knew who the Champion was. Here in Unova, I don't even know the Champion's gender! Let alone the name.

"The Pokedex, eh?" N said again. "So… You're going to confine many, many Pokémon into Poke Balls for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering… Are Pokémon really happy that way?"

Oh no, not this guy too! Even if I wasn't drawn to him, I still wouldn't want him to believe that Pokémon and human are better apart than together as one. N approached me.

"Well, Touko, is it? Let me here your Pokémon's voice again!" N took a few steps back and took out a Poke Ball. "Go Purrlion!" A cat like Pokémon emerged from its Poke Ball.

This will be good.

* * *

><p>"Great work, Snivy! You did marvelously!" I returned my Snivy back into her Poke Ball. Another victory for my newest Pokémon! It has been practicing perfectly, and now that I think about it, this was Snivy's first real battle!<p>

N smiled at me. "I must stand by what I think is right. And for me, the right thing to do is to release the Pokémon. Touko, I hope you will be able to see this, soon." He left and headed out for the road.

I ran toward N before he could get too far. "Wait! N!" he stopped before he could get any closer to the next route. "Yes, may I help you, Touko?" He said with laced with kindness. "You don't have to listen to Team Plasma. I'm not sure if you're new or not, but what Team Plasma says isn't true. I may not know much about Pokémon yet, but I am 100% confident when I say Pokémon and people belong together!"

N smiled at me again. "You have strong beliefs, Touko. But mine differ from yours. I have believed Pokémon should be free ever since I can remember. I hope you'll understand, one day."

I didn't smile toward him. "I don't think I will." N looked sad for a moment. "That's a shame, but I hope you'll change your mind." He left for the road.

"So, just leave poor Cheren in the city that he's unfamiliar with and hang out with the creep who wants Pokémon free. Is that right?"

I rolled my eyes at Cheren and smile. "Well, that's how journeys are. You'll be traveling alone for a while, but your friends and family will be there in spirit."

Cheren smiled. "You're right. See you around Touko!" Cheren left fast as ever.

Still, my mind was on N.

Who is he?

Why does he believe in Team Plasma's ways?

And why do I want to see him as soon as possible?

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys liked it. I know I used most of the dialogue from the game, but it's only for the scene. I'm going to try not to use scenes because it is a pain in the butt! I also changed what happened at the end of the first battle with N. I didn't want it to end like that. I just had to add my flare. I was also too lazy to write the battle. It would have been suckish anyway. Later!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or most of the dialogue in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Here you go! Take care of Panpour, please!" I thanked the kind lady for giving me the Pokémon. I left the Dreamyard with my new friend to train. I took to Route 2 to train.

"Panpour, Snivy, come on out!" My Pokémon emerged from their resting places. The semi-serpent attempted to slither around and was quiet successful for a few seconds.

The monkey swung up from its bright light of emersion and into a nearby tree. She swung by her tail, back and forth, on a low branch. Snivy walked up to the swinging Panpour. She tried to stop Panpour from swinging by jumping up and hanging by Panpour's hands.

Though, in the act, Snivy ended up swinging like an older style of metronome with Panpour. I laughed at the sight. "Come on girls, we can play after we beat our first gym!"

Snivy flipped down from her new friend's hands and cheered. Panpour, on the other hand, swung back into the tree and leaned back on the trunk.

"Come on down Panpour! You can relax after we beat the gym leader!" I shout. Panpour seemed to be in deep thought. She shook her head back and forth for a while. I laughed at the sight. Pokémon were fascinating.

Finally, she decided to come down to train. "Oh, Touko, your Pokémon are hilarious!" I swung around to see Touya come around. "Hey cousin I am obligated to call bro." I say cheerily.

Touya laughed. "So, are you going to challenge the Striaton City Gym?" I nodded. "Well, good luck. Who knows who you will face." It wasn't a question.

I cocked an eye at him. "What does that mean?" Touya shrugged. "It's just that there is more than one gym leader." "Like Liza and Tate?" They were the only leaders where I could think that there was two of.

Touya shook his head. "Not exactly. There are three leaders, but you only have to face one of them depending on your starter Pokémon."

_Huh, I guess that's just another surprise that Unova offers._ I comment to myself. "Which leader did you face?" I was curious. Who knows what kind of battle that was considering what a great Trainer Touya is.

Touya smirked. "I'm not telling you." I stomped my foot on the ground like a little kid and whined. "Come on Touya! Just a hint, please!" I batted my eyes to get him to speak, not that it would work. I guess it was worth a try.

Luckily, that's all that I needed. "Fine, you get one hint." Touya looked down at Panpour. "She'll have to be well trained if she wants to extinguish the flames that could burn Snivy." Touya spoke in riddle, but I wasn't confused one bit.

It was obvious that the leaders battle a Trainer depending on their starter Pokémon. You would face the leader in which the advantage would go to the leader. The purpose behind this was to teach a new (or seemingly new) Trainer on Pokémon advantages and disadvantages.

I have to admit that this was a very smart idea.

"Touya, I have one more question." Touya was beginning to leave but stopped as I asked my question. "And it is?" "What is your starter Pokémon?" I couldn't help but ask. It was killing me to know what he decided to choose from the start.

The same day I chose Chikorita.

Touya crossed his arms. "Tell me your secret Pokémon first." Thanks, Cheren. "How about a hint instead?" I offer. "As long as you don't tell me it's a flying type in another language." Touya says with a smirk.

Thanks again, Cheren.

"Fine, it's not just a flying type. It's also another type, but one could never really tell." I could never tell him more than that. He'd find out instantly, but he would never tell Cheren.

"You are so sneaky, Touko. Better change your behavior or people might begin to find out who you are." Instead of the smirk I expected, Touya smiled. "Now I have some advice for you."

I nodded for an okay. "Watch out when you see that N character. Something is not right about him." I looked at him bewildered. "What do you have against N?" I shot back. "You only tell me to look out for someone when you have something against that person."

"That's my point! He is not right! I ran into him a few days ago and just by our conversation, I could tell he's more than a strong supporter of 'Pokémon liberation'!" He yelled. "What do you mean when you say he's 'more than a strong supporter'?" I keep my voice calm to avoid a fight. A fight that could end up being one more than verbal or even just Pokémon. "Touko, I think he's one of their leaders. They way he speaks about the 'liberation' is like he doesn't care about the bond of human and Pokémon. He's just like the rest of Team Plasma."

My eyebrows furrow and my eyes set fire. "What do you mean! He's not one of them! N is just a new Trainer who doesn't understand anything yet. Sure, he's probably around my age and should already know the bond, but how does that make N a member of Team Plasma!"

This is typical Touya. He is always making false judgments on people that he doesn't know. It's like when I introduced Lance to him. Once Lance left Touya told me to watch out for him. That fight only ended in us exchanging black eyes and some new bruises.

"I mean that N is one of them! How much clearer can I put it?" The anger in Touya's voice was erupting in small bursts. I approached Touya with my fists clenched. "You are wrong. He is just a confused Trainer and I will break him of that. No matter what it takes." I turned around and headed back for Straiton City.

"You know, this won't be the first time you haven't listened to me about something that'll hurt you later!" Touya yelled at me.

I whipped around. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST LANCE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME ABOUT SILVER INSTEAD! HE'S THE ONE WHO HURT ME! He is the reason why I almost ran away from home!" I stormed back to Touya. "If you want to warn me about people, get the people right!" I swear if he doesn't tell me what his problem is, we're both going to the hospital.

Before I could leave, Touya grabbed my arm. "I was right. Silver loves you. He has been trying to find you since you tried to run away. That call you got when Silver 'broke-up' with you was Lance."

* * *

><p>AN: I am soooo sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been crazy busy. I'm going to try to update Friday. Sorry for the short chapter too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked out my bedroom room pointlessly. I was hoping the rain would stop, but the forecast said an all night down pour.

The weather just had to not be on my side. I suppose my date would be rescheduled or a change of plans. You can't really have a midnight walk with someone when all of earth's water seems to be pouring down all at once.

I hope Silver just has the courtesy to call me about the date even though I figured it was cancelled.

My pokegear began to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw Silver was calling. It looks like he did have some courtesy.

"Hey Silver, what's up?" I say. "Lyra, that's you, right?" Silver asked. I could barely hear him. The background of the conversation was muffled. Not to mention that Silver voice was shifted.

"Yeah, it's me and you're calling about our date, right? It's okay; I figured it was cancelled for obvious reasons." I say and looked out the window again, watching the rain collide with my window. "Yeah, I was going to cancel it even if the weather was perfect."

What was he saying? "Silver, what do you mean?" "I don't want you anymore!" He shouted in the phone. "Wait, why!"

It was too late; Silver hung up the phone and hung my heart.

* * *

><p>"Is that all that happened, Touko?" Touya asked. I nodded my head as the tears came back. The night of my break-up, or false break-up, always shot pain in my heart.<p>

"You said the background of the call was muffled, right?" I nodded again, trying to dry up my tears. I couldn't even speak unless I wanted some sort of odd noise to come out of my mouth.

"Okay, Touko, here's what really happened." I sat down on the ground. I could already tell this was going to be a long story.

"The day you introduced me to Lance, I already knew him." Touya began. "I knew he was into you, mainly because he outright said it as we talked. I tried to defend you, saying you already had a boyfriend and the age difference. But Lance wouldn't listen."

That explained why those two were so cold toward each other when I introduced them formally. They were enemies before I even knew they knew each other.

Touya should have told me that before so I could have avoided the awkward lunch, the fight that got me banned from that restaurant for two years, and the black eyes.

"Okay, you told me why you don't like Lance, he's wanted to date me then you two got into a fight, with you as the victor. And ever since then, you and Lance have had some grudge against each other, but what about the whole Silver thing!" I say with a scratchy voice, predicting the outcome of the impending fight the story had to offer.

"How do you know there was a fight or that I won?" Touya asked, most likely wondering if I already knew the story. I shrugged. "It's not that hard to guess. You are the strongest Trainer in Unova, besides the Champion."

"And how did you know it was a Pokémon battle?" he said in a bored expression, waiting for this trivial story to end. "Lucky guess." I answer, hoping to end this pointlessness. "Now on to the story with Silver and how Lance is the one who dumped posing as Silver over the call."

"Yes, that story."

* * *

><p>"Looks like the weather's not going to be too good, Silver. I think you should cancel your date with Lyra." I turned around from the computer screen and faced Silver who was in his apartment kitchen.<p>

Lyra had forced me and Ethan for some "well needed guy bonding" as she put it.

Silver shrugged at my comment. "I'll take my chances."

"There's an 85% chance of a downpour all of Johto. Considering that your date takes place in the Johto region, I would tell Lyra it's off tonight."

"Then we'll fly to Kanto." Silver said matter of factly, returning to the popcorn in the microwave.

"Flying in an all night downpour with a large chance of thunder and lightning? Lyra will just love that. Though she might make it up to you if you run into Tornadus or Thundurus." I say.

"What in Johto is a Tornadus and Thundurus?"

"Exactly, those Pokémon are from Unova."

"Would you stop it with the Unova talk?" Silver complains. "Then you stop the Johto comments! 'What in Johto', is that really something to say?"

"Well, this is entertaining." Ethan says as he walks in the room. "Anyway, if you guys are going to argue, it better be about some quality reason and not just 'stop being so Unova-ish', 'stop being Johto-ish'."

Ethan made a good point. I guess the argument was pretty stupid. "And about those Pokémon, don't they both head north during the evening?"

Silver let a loud, obnoxious groan as Ethan took interest in Unova. He had some philosophy that I was trying to get Lyra to leave Johto and abandon him in the doing of.

But why would I do that? Lyra loves Silver and he loves her back, even if they don't realize it.

"Relax, Silver. I'm just not going to take Lyra away from you. I just think Ethan here wants to see a certain someone." Ethan puts on an innocent smiles and tries to where it, but it's covered up with too much truth.

Silver chuckled. "Yeah, the most annoying couple in all of Johto and Unova combined." Ethan glared at Silver. "And you and Lyra aren't? 'Did I tell you where Silver and I are going?' 'Ethan, look what Silver bought me!' 'Hey Ethan! Did I tell you about my date with Silver last night?' I mean, every girl has a right to like there guy, but you two are just annoying!"

"That is all Lyra. You said nothing about me and don't blame me that she doesn't have anyone to chatter with. Your girl friend is in Unova and they can't video chat all the time. Not to mention that Kris is off somewhere on some other journey." Silver said with a moving argument.

I laughed at this. Even though Silver could get under my skin, he was a good guy. Looks like we're all one big family, counting Ethan too. Wait, was this Lyra's plan.

Suddenly, the door swung open and in came the biggest asshole of all time. "What the hell are you doing here?" The words shot out my mouth on impulse. I may only be Lyra's cousin, but I treat her like a sister. This guy was no good and she had no idea.

"Dude, what's your problem with Lance?" Ethan asked. I glanced over my shoulder. I couldn't see Ethan, but Silver looked deadly.

"Besides the fact he just barged into my apartment uninvited, a lot." Silver spit out. If his eyes could light fires, this entire building would be in ashes.

Ethan laughed nevervously. "Look at the time; I got to go before my show gets on!" Ethan flashed out of the door and Lane slammed it behind him.

"So we meet again, Champion Touya and Champion's boyfriend Silver." Lance hissed. "Why are you here and what the hell do you want?" Silver was trying to keep his cool, but he would soon lose it. I think I'm just here to make sure murder isn't committed.

Lance laughed darkly. "I'm only here for one thing and that would be your girl, Silver." Silver lunged at Lance, but he was pushed off with ease. I came behind him quickly. I knew he was no good.

Unfortunately, I was pushed aside too and before we knew it, Silver and I were duck taped to chairs.

It began to rain outside. "Get out of my pants!" Silver yelled. As wrong as that sounded, I saw that Lance was searching through Silver's pants pockets. "Rapist." I muttered.

Lance removed Silver's pokegear from his pants. "Now I'm just going to call Lyra and tell her the bad news."

"What bad new?" I yelled. Lance gave a dark grin. "That she won't have a boyfriend anymore."

Before Silver could shout, the two of us were gagged and Lance dialed Lyra's number.

* * *

><p>"And that's the story, do you understand now?" I nodded my head. I had no idea that Silver didn't break-up with me. "Are you going to get back together with him?"<p>

I pondered on this. Was I really going to go back with Silver? He didn't mean to hurt me; it was all because of Lance. But would I really be thinking about this if I really, truly still loved him. I was still thinking of N. Who was he? Why does he support that idiotic liberation plot? What can I do to help him?

"I…I don't know." Touya looked shocked. "But Lyra-" "I know, I know. I'm just not sure that I want to now."

Touya glared at me. "Oh, I see how it is. Go with the bad guy, right? I guess it's okay to like the evil type."

"Touya, I can change him! I've done it before!" I shout. "Whatever Lyra, leave Silver heartbroken. I see how it is."

Touya called out his Unfezant and got on. "Touya wait." "There's nothing more, if you don't want to be Lyra anymore, then fine. Good luck Touko, I hope I never see you again."

With that, Touya flew off.

* * *

><p>AN: Not much to say. What did you guys think? Ciao!

Disclaimer: No own anything!


	7. Chapter 7

I can't believe myself! I just let my chance to be with Silver again fly away. It...it's so depressing knowing that I blew it.

Why did I have to meet you N? Why did you cause me to have second thought?

I guess I was right for having those toughts. Would I really want to stay with Silver if I thought of N that very moment?

Maybe that was just because Touya was annoying me and I had to prove him wrong.

I still do.

For the world.

For N.

To prove Touya he's not always right!

But he was right about Lance.

Lance...

I can't believe him! To think, I've spent all that time with him training and getting to know him and he just turns his back on me! That asshole!

But, should I be thanking him in a way?

If I never was heartbroken I would have never traveled to any of the other regions. I would have never come to Unova.

I would have never met N.

Regaurdless, I hate Lance and I will always hate him.

I shouldn't be thinking of this now, though. It's been over a month and I'm still conimplating this matter.

I need to learn to let go of my past. Let go of what already happened before I hurt myself. Or hurt others.

My mom.

I've already hurt her when I left and tried to dissapeer from the world without anyone noticing.

But isn't that what I'm doing right now? I'm throwing my life away. I'm getting rid of the fact I'm Champion. The fact that I had so much fun in the past. So many friends I met in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh don't know who or where I am. And those were my real friends. They were people who geniouenly cared about me, who I was behind the Champion, and I cared for them

Is that what Touya met when he said "if you don't want to be Lyra anymore"? No wonder he hates me for not taking Silver back! He knew the story and was dying to tell me.

I guess my whole "bonding day" actually worked. I wonder what happened once Lance finished the call? Touya didn't tell me. I guess it's not that important then.

Still, as I walk through the breath-taking port side of Castelia City I cannot think of anything other than my mistake. If it even is a mistake or simply moving on.

My heart isn't even set on my inistial goal: gather all of the gym badges and then take on the Eilete Four. Then on to the Champion!

I still need time for this subject to pass. I will surly fail at my third badge if I do not clear my head. I almost lost at my second gym battle because I was so destracted. Also, the fact that I had to face Team Plasma shortly after didn't help at all.

"Last call for the boat to Liberty Garden Tower! Last call for the Liberty Garden Tower!" Quickly, I turned to the direction of the bellow. I was going to be late!

I had managed to get a pass to the Liberty Garden Tower thanks to some handy work by my Aunt Caroline.

I dashed to the boat. Luckily I made it just in time.

I took a seat and waited untill we arrived at the Liberty Garden Tower.

* * *

><p>The trip to the tower seemed too fast. Sure, it was only right off the cost, but it still seemed very short. It was like how video games just skip around from place to place and not even include any scenery. How impatient some are when it comes to that.<p>

Reguardless of my 10-year-old pass time, I was at the Liberty Garden Tower.

But there's trouble...

It was Team Plasma. They were here to steal a Pokemon by the name of Victini. It was suppose to give whoever captured it the ability to always have victory in ever battle they faced.

Maybe I have a Victini without knowing!

Anyway, I need to save that Pokemon! Who know what will happen if Team Plasma gets there hands on it?

The island is very small. Quickly, I make my way through the low guarded island. If this Pokemon is so important for Team Plasma, why didn't they up the security?

Before I know it, I'm at the front of the Liberty Tower. There is one grunt in front of the tower, but he isn't there to battle or even talk as I pass through the door.

Inside, there's a cop who offered to help me by healing my Pokemon. I take the offer to help the cop's feelings. Something tells me that he was beaten by Team Plasma.

There's only two guards as I travel down the pass to the final room. It is all very straight forward. For a tower, it goes awfully downward instead of up.

In the final room, I defeat the final guard and make my way to Victini. I know that it is a Fire-Phyic type, but I'm still going to use Servine to win this battle!

"Ready, Servine?" I look down at my Pokemon as it nods its head gently. "Ready, Victini?" I question my oppent.

There is something in Victini's clinquant eyes that show me that it doesn't want to battle me. It already seems to know that it shall accept me as its Trainer. Does it know who I am somehow?

The Pokemon is still in a fighting stance, testing me. It want to know if I'm dumb enough to fight it. Not know who will win, but if I really know Pokemon.

I decide to go with my gut here and I call Servine. "Servine, relax. Victini is giving us a little test here."

Servine appears to understand and breaks from its intense battle concentration. The guard in the back of the room speaks up.

"What do you mean it doesn't want to battle? It was battling with me only few minutes ago!" I sighed in defeat as if the guard and I were bickering over a topic I've already explain time and time again to her. I answer the question simply and cooly. "Victini is a Legendary Pokemon. Each Leangendary Pokemon always tests the Trainer, or anyone, who comes across it. Weather it be a battle or testing your bond with Pokemon, you will be tested."

The guard looked at me in awe. "How...how do you know so much?" her voice was trembling. "You're..you're not...a Ch-Champion... are you?"

I attempted to look embarressed of my knowledge. Even for an experienced Trainer, understanding Legendary Pokemon was a very difficult topic.

"Me?" I give a dry laugh. "Oh no, I was at one of Champion Lyra's speech's. I managed to get some backstage time with her and she told me about the working of Legendary Pokemon. I guess I always remember it because I look up to her so much!" I sound entirely concieded to myself, but I think I convinced the gaurd.

She blinked in fear before she ran out of the door. "Team Plasma! Pack up! There's a real good Trainer here! She got Victini!"

I heard the emence shuffling outside the door. I didn't even capture Victini officially yet!

I pulled out a Pokeball. "Are you ready, Victini?" It flashed those clinquant eyes at me again. I knelt down beside it. "My name is Lyra. I come here from Johto. I am undercover right now as a girl name Touko who is just starting her journey, but is very knowledgable of Pokemon. Will you be the latest edition of my Unova team?"

Victini gave me a smile and took the Pokeball out of my hands. It clicke open the button and captured itself.

I smiled back down at my new friend. "Thank you, Victini."

I may not be Champion Lyra anymore. But I am Touko, and I will help all those out there who need help.

* * *

><p>AN: First, I am sorry for taking a long time to update, again. I was busy and got a new laptop, but it doesn't have word document. I was trying to wait to get it, but I was impatient as I'm sure all of you were. Also, this program I'm using has no spell check so try not to mind.

I hope you like the chapter! The last sentence is a little confusing, but Lyra is mainly saying that she is now Touko and that she doesn't plan to go back to her fame any time soon. I also think I'll raise this to T for safety, for future chapters.

Review good or bad if you wish!

Disclaimer: I don't think anyone of us on Fanfictin will ever own Pokemon, but the series would be much more interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

"This place is beautiful!" I awed in the beauty of the city. Nimbasa City is such a lively city. There's the stadiums, the concert hall, a gym, battles galore, and a Ferris Wheel! Even if I don't plan on going onto the Ferris Wheel because I hate hights, it's still another place in the city to marvel at.

"It's great that you like the city Touko! Mind comming down to the small stadium for a tennis game? You can battle some of the players before it starts." Ethan said through the Xtransciever. "Sure, I'll be there soon."

I clicked off the device and headed toward the small studium. Even simply walking through the city was amazing. So much to see, so many Trainers to battle. This place is amazing! It reminds me of Hearthome City back in Sinnoh. It could also be like Goldenrod City back home in Johto. Is there always an amazing city to see in each region?

After a lovly, five minute stroll through the wonder of a street of Nimbasa, I reached the small stadium. "Hey, Touko! I'm over here!" I looked away from the other beautiful streets and saw Ethan in front of the small stadium. "Hey Ethan!" I called and began my way toward my best childhood friend.

"So, are we going to go in the stadium or are we just going to stand out here?" I said jokingly. Ethan chuckled and we entered the stadium.

"So, Touko, what's been going on?" Ethan asked. "Well, I caught some a new Pokemon from last time you saw me, found a Zoura and sent it back to Johto with Celebi who found me somehow. My Pidove evolved into a Tranquill." I stopped for a second. Should I tell Ethan about my fight with Touya? Or would he also hate me and say that Unova is changing me for the worst? Would he blame N too? "That's pretty much it." I say.

I wasn't a total lie. I said pretty much which means not everything. "So, what been going on with you?" We took our seats and Ethan began to speak.

"First, I have a question. You found a Zoura and you didn't keep it?" I laughed. "Yes, I let Celebi take it home to Johto. I think my mom would appreciate some help from another Pokemon. Apparently, all of my starters from each region train with each other and help train other Pokemon. I also didn't want Celebi to stay here with Zoura. One Trainer with a rare and a lengendary Pokemon would attract attention."

Ethan seemed content with my answer. "So, what have you been up to?" Ethan looked down. "Bianca and I broke up." He gave a depressed sigh. I gave a slight gasp. "Oh my gosh, what happen?"

Ethan sighed again. "We just kinda found out that we didn't really have a lot in common. Or maybe we lost our spark or something. I will never understand how people can keep their spark with someone for years and years once they get married."

I patted Ethan on the back. "Well, it's not too bad. Think of it as if you're free now. Now you can see other people who you're more compadible with and date them, break up, and do it again. Love is a crazy thing." I sigh. Love is the most insane thing I know of especially if someone you may or may not like is with something you are totally against.

It's ture that N is completely emerged in Team Plasma's propaganda. I don't know why though, but I am going to help him one way or another.

Ethan looked up from his depressed state. "You're right, love is the most insane thing I know of. Now, are you going to explain to me your side of why you won't go back to N, or will I only have Touya's?"

I looked at Ethan shocked. When did he and Touya meet up? How long did he know? I guess that doesn't matter right now.

I explained to Ethan my side of the story. How I found out Lance was the real villian and that Silver still wants me back. And how that I didn't take Touya's offer to take him back.

Ethan listend patiently and nodded once in a while. Finally, he broke the silence after my chatter. "So, why did you not take up the offer to get Silver back?"

The one question I wasn't quite sure of myself. Why didn't I go with Touya to find Silver, if that was his plan? "I'm not quite sure of that myself."

"You're lying Lyra." Ethan said my real name quietly, even if no one was around us. "I think I know why you won't take Silver back." I straightened up and looked at Ethan full of intrest. "You're falling for that N guy. Unova is changing you like Touya thinks."

I furrow my eyebrows. "What are you talking about!" My voice is rising. "I am the same person I've been everywhere I've been! Your as judgemental as Touya is!"

"Calm down." Ethan's voice remaind calm, just as it always is when he wants to calm me down. "Now listen to me. Unova is changing you. In your other journeys you would always keep in touch, minus Sinnoh. You would always be calm. You were always friendly. And you would also listen to someone's side of the story before you made accusations.

"Look at you now! Sure you're still friendly and kind to people, but your temper is very unstable. You barely keep in touch with your friends and you go off accusing people before you can here their story! Come on already! You just accused me of being judgemental just because of this one conversation and you lost your temper right in the begining! Plus, when was the last time you sat down with Bianca or Cheren and just had a conversation, or even a phone call? All you've done in Unova is battle Trainers and try to take down Team Plasma!

"Do you know how many Trainers already do that? Champion Lyra was special because she did more than that! She gave out advice and helped each and every Trainer she defeated in battle to become stronger! What are you doing now? Going against your cousin and best friend and trying to get together with Team Plasma? At least Silver and a horrible past and he wasn't even with Team Rocket!

"Touya is right. Champion Lyra is dead."

I was boiling with rage. How could Ethan say that! I bawled up a fist. "You don't know what you're saying Ethan. I am completely the same. I am still Lyra. Touko is not taking over. I just have a new name and outfit." My voice is a low, deathly, growl. Ethan had done it this time. I am not blowing up easily and I am not changed at all.

"Really? Then why won't you even think of what I just said?" Ethan replied smartly. I was done with this. I sent my fist to his eye. It landed and I stormed out of the stadium. But before I left I gave Ethan some parting words.

"I am never going back to him! He's moved on by now! And I will change N!"

As I walked out of the stadium, I thought. That's something I haven't done in a while. Did I really just punch Ethan?

* * *

><p>AN: To me, I think a lot happened in this chapter. Lyra lost another friend for now because Unova is changing her. That's why I'm leaving out certain parts of her journey. If I put them in it would be a desription of the game.

Anyway, there's going to be one more day in Nimbasa City and a chapter I can't wait to write!

Ciao!

Disclaimer: Never owned Pokemon, never will.

P.S. My word is still horribe so sorry for spelling!


End file.
